the babies of the last two demi  gods
by blood soaked naruto
Summary: this is my first story so please be nice this has annabeth and percy as 22 years old and having children
1. my wifes problem

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	2. she loves me

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	3. the best nite ever

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	4. mad again

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	5. another problem

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	6. royal night in hell

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	7. drunk

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


	8. girls!

rated E10+ for Romance/humor

The babies of the last two demi - gods

chapter 1: my wifes problem

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Posiedon right now I am on the way to the pool but then I said . "OH NO MY WIFE!" Then Annabeth said. " We have to talk now Perseus Jackson meet me at the cafe now!"Then I drove to the cafe. Later that day I went to the cafe and Annabeth said. " Perseus jackson you got me frigan pregnant !"

chapter 2 : She Loves Me

So we went to bed that night and Annabeth told me something that blew my mind she said."I have a surprise for you..." Then she kissed me for a full 15 minutes. Oh gods bless you for giving me this woman she loves me then annabeth yelling."Ahhh the babies coming and theres no time to get to the hospital!" Then i had to deliver the babies! Then i said." Annabeth we have twin boys with the same problems as me dyslexia and ADHD


End file.
